SSSSSHH
by gricklove
Summary: Greg gets drunk and admits something to Nick but next morning he can't remember a thing.


**SSSSSHHH!**

Greg giggled and knocked back his fourth tequila shot.

"That's quite enough G."

"More!!" Greg thumped the table.

"No you wanna know why?" nick leaned in conspiritually and Greg parroted the movement.

"Why?" Greg's eyes were wide.

"It's a secret."

"Ok!" he giggled again in a half whisper.

"You're drunk!" Nick proclaimed and Greg gasped violently.

"No way!"

"Yes way!" Nick countered. Greg was what can only be described as a melodramatic drunk as he flapped his arms in drunken surprise.

"Do yyou wanna hear a secret?" Greg looked at nick earnestly.

"sure." Nick grinned back at the bright, childlike eyes.

"I love you! But ssssh because nick can't find out."

Nick froze "I can't find out?"

"Mhm" Greg nodded vigorously.

If what Greg had just said was true then everything he had ever wanted was coming true, on the other hand Greg was very, very drunk. On top of the shots he'd had three beers and almost an entire bottle of whisky. The possibility of Greg remembering anything in the morning was slim. Nick took a chance.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I love you too." Gregs eyes now became so wide nick was sure they would pop out.

"But...err...shh because Greg can't find out."

Greg smiled and nodded again before making a zipping motion across his mouth and a fiddly thing in the corner which nick assumed was locking it. Suddenly the jukebox whirred and on came a loud upbeat song at which point Greg climbed onto the bar itself and started to dance.

"O god my head!" Greg clutched at his hair before looking around and realising that this wasn't his apartment. The bedroom door opened and in came a disgustingly cheerful looking nick with a glass of water and an asprin.

"Thanks man. Say, when i suggested we go out for a beer you didn't by any chance take a very heavy, blunt object and beat me round the head with it, did you?"

"You really don't remember anything?"

"Not a bean. Could you talk me through it?"

"Sure! So we went to the bar, you had a lot of alcohol, you got on the bar and danced for a good half hour, you had a lot of alcohol, you gave the waiter a lap dance, you had a lot of alcohol, you came back here to my place and when I denied you alcohol you threw a glass at my head and cried till you fell asleep in my kitchen so I moved you into the guest room."

"O my god, are you serious?"

Nick nodded sadly.

"Wait now I know where I am, where are my pants?"

Nick smiled to himself.

"Those are at the bar with the waiter who, asked me to give this to you."

Nick held out a crumpled napkin.

"Holy crap! I got his number? Score!"

He froze mid celebration. "Nick, I just came out to you, didn't I?"

"No need, after last night I was pretty sure already."

"So we're ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine. I'll leave you alone to sleep it off. Bye." He grinned at his best friend who grinned back whole heartedly. Nick sighed so what if Greg couldn't remember last night he did and he would remember it forever.

A smile played on nicks lips a couple of weeks later at the sight of Greg working in the lab.

"Hey G. How was your date?" nick nearly choked on the last word and had to swallow it down.

"Not so great man. He wasn't my type."

"Really!" nick exclaimed "he was hot!" he paused realising what he had just said. "Well, you know, as far as men go, I would think."

Greg snickered at nicks sudden incoherency.

"Nah, I mean blonde, brown eyed and classically perfect just isn't my type."

Nick smiled at the idea that Greg had literally just described himself as not being his own type.

"So what is your type?" nick queried not so subtly.

Greg grinned. "Why are you suddenly so interested in my love life?"

Nick made a series of noises.

"Um...err...well...you know, I'm just tired of, seeing you alone?"

"O.K."

"Are you gonna answer me or not?"

"Alright! Calm down. I guess my type is. I don't really know. Show me a guy who's slightly rugged you know, muscular and a brunette. I do like a southern accent."

He froze realising he had just described nick, who, thankfully, had appeared not to notice.

"Hey I meant to ask, you have any luck remembering the other night?" he already knew the answer but felt he should ask any way.

"Not a thing." Greg sighed sadly.

Nick checked his watch. "Damn I'm late. Got to go, keep me posted!"

Greg waved at Nicks retreating back. Greg rubbed his eyes, he hadn't slept since the bar, he just kept trying to remember. Trying and failing. Then he heard it. It was coming from the radio which he had left on. It was a fairly dull song but he recognised it vaguely. Wait! It had been on when he walked into the bar. He thought hard. He remembered drinking a lot and nick saying he was drunk and...No. o hell. Crap, crap, crapety, crap, crap, crap. And then nick had said......no way. So that would mean. Wow. He stood up and left the room purposefully.

Nick laughed. "Please Sara. You're saying she shot herself in the head, got up and put the gun in the garden before going back to bed and dying?"

"Ok so it has some flaws."

"Flaws! It's a sieve. Oh, hey Greg!"

Said Californian took a deep breath before striding into the room, grabbing nicks collar and pulling him into a passionate kiss. Pulling away nervous and slightly breathless he refused to meet nicks eyes. He felt a strong hand under his chin and he looked up to see nick smiling.

"I love you."

Greg smiled "I love you too."

**The end**


End file.
